Cuore, Milagro
by AmaiYuzuki564
Summary: Antonio is a lonely scientist. Lovino is the robot Antonio created. Lovino was missing something. A heart. Based on Kokoro by Rin Kagamine. Out of character Lovi is out of character...


**Me: I'm baaaaaaack with another Spamano fanfic! Damn, when was the last time I uploaded something?  
Romano: Too fucking long, now write, bitch!  
Spain: Lovi, don't be so mean, you're scaring poor little Yuzuki :3  
Romano: Shut up, Tomato Bastard and she's not little. She's 14 and a freshman in high school, idiota  
Me: ANYWAY, this is just some random idea I had while listening to Kokoro by Rin Kagamine. I'm listening to it right now as I write XDDD And Lovino, I'M NOT YOUR BITCH! *smacks Lovi with Mr. Chair***

**Btw, The title in english is Heart, Miracle. Cuore= Heart in Italian and Milagro= Miracle in Spanish, at least that's was google translate says...OTL**

**Hima-papa owns Hetalia, not me.  
And I don't remember creating Vocaloid either...**

* * *

"Now, open your eyes."

The robot slowly opened his golden brown eyes and stared at the green-eyed scientist.

The scientist smiled. "Buenos días!"

"Buongiorno." the robot replied with no hint of emotion at all.

"Do you know your name?"

"My name is Lovino Vargas."

"Good. Do you know who I am?"

"You are Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, my creator." Lovino said.

"Is the system working properly?" Antonio asked.

"No problem found."

Antonio sighed in relief. Finally, after months of work, he had finished making a robot that looked exactly like a normal human. The robot had the appearence of a twenty year old and had dark brown hair with a strange curl sticking out of his head.

Antonio's first miracle, was Lovino being born.

But something was missing. Lovino's face showed a blank expression and his eyes had no emotion at all. Antonio put a hand on Lovino's chest for a heartbeat. He frowned when he found nothing. Now Antonio knew what Lovino was missing.

_A heart._

"Is there something wrong?" Lovino asked in a flat tone.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just that...you don't have a heart."

"A heart? Che cos'è?"

Antonio patted Lovino's head, carefully avoiding the curl. "It's just a program."

* * *

"Hey, Lovi, come here, I wanna show you something."

Lovino tore his eyes away from the T.V. "What is it, Antonio?"

"You'll see." Antonio said as he led Lovino outside.

He takes a tomato off of a plant and gives it to Lovino.

"Oh...grazie."

"You should be happy when someone gives you something. Why don't you try smiling?"

Lovino was confused at first. He looked at Antonio's face and tried to copy it, but his eyes weren't giving the expression.

"Like this?"

"Not quite, but that's okay. Anyway, you can eat that tomato if you want."

Lovino takes a bite out of the tomato. "It's good."

Antonio smiled."I'm glad you like it. Now, can you help me pick the rest of the tomatoes?"

"Okay." Lovino replied, grabbing a basket.

* * *

'_I'll make him a heart, I don't care how long it takes._'

Antonio spent days making a heart for Lovino, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get an emotion out of him. He spent a lot of time with Lovino, teaching him about human emotions and common sense, which Lovino forgets sometimes. Not that Antonio minded, it was amusing to see Lovino make clumsy mistakes. As months turned into years, Antonio's health started to deteriorate.

"Antonio, are you okay?" Lovino asked.

"Si, I'm fine." Antonio replied, coughing violently. "I'm just gonna go outside for a bit."

Antonio closed the door behind him. He walked towards the large cherry blossom tree in the front yard and sat under it. Then he started to have another coughing fit. Blood splattered out of his mouth and his lungs felt sore.

'_I can't die now. I still haven't given Lovino his heart_.'

Antonio started feeling weak, to the point he couldn't sit up straight. He fought for breath, but there was no point in it. His lips curled into a smile as he fell to the ground, lifeless.

Antonio's second miracle, was the time he spent with Lovino.

* * *

_*flashback*_

_"Damn it, why won't it work?" Antonio cried, tears falling from his eyes._

_He felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned around, looking into the robot's lifeless eyes._

_"Si? What is it, Lovi?" He asked, wiping the tears from his eyes._

_"Why do you cry?"_

* * *

Hundreds of years passed and Lovino was alone in the abandoned lab. He waited for Antonio to come back, but he never came.

"What was he working on all this time?" Lovino asked himself.

He walked over to the computer and wiped off the dust that had collected over the years. He turned it on. Lovino looked through the files on the computer and eventually found a file labeled 'Kokoro'

'_Kokoro? Ah, that's 'heart' in Japanese. In Italian it would be 'cuore'.'_

Lovino found a couple of wires plugged into the computer. He takes the other ends of the wires and connects them to his headphones. He opens the 'Kokoro' file and presses the enter button.

Lovino felt a shockwave go through him. He started shaking and tears fell endlessly from his eyes.

"What is this? Why am I shaking and why won't my tears stop?" he cried.

Suddenly, a bunch of memories came flooding in. He saw Antonio holding a man that looked exactly like Lovino, both of the smiling contently. Then he saw his clone getting glomped by two other boys who looked very similar to him.

"Now I know what it's like to be happy."

Something else came into his mind. This time it was an image of a car accident, then it quickly changed into an image of Antonio crying near a coffin.

"Now I know what it's like to be sad."

Lovino gripped his chest tightly. He could his heartbeat accelerating.

'_So this is the cuore that Antonio made for me.'_

Lovino quickly got up and ran out of the lab. He ran towards the cherry blossom tree and started running, spinning around, and laughing as the petals rained on him. Lovino noticed two tombstones under the tree, surrounded by red flowers. He gasped when he saw the two names carved into the stones.

One read, 'Antonio Fernandez Carriedo'

And on the one next to it...

'Lovino Vargas'

"Antonio, you probably can't hear me from down there, but I understand now. The original Lovino died and you were lonely, so you made me, a copy of Lovino. Now I can say my true feelings and I'll dedicate them to you."

"Grazie for bringing me into into this world. Grazie for the days we spent together. Grazie for everything you've given me. Grazie. I'll sing for eternity!" Lovino sang.

Antonio's third miracle was Lovino being able to sing a song from the bottom of his heart.

The fourth miracle, Antonio didn't need it.

It was a miracle.  
The robot that obtained a 'cuore' sang all of his feelings.  
But the miracle only lasted a moment.  
The 'cuore' was too big for him to withstand.  
The machine shorted and never moved again.

However, at the last moment, he had a smile on his face.  
He really looked like an angel.

* * *

**Me: The feeeeeeeels *spasms*  
****Romano: That was shit...  
****Spain: *sniffle* that was so sad, why did you kill me off early?  
****Me: It was part of the song, sorry Toni. I know this is kinda short, but I intended this to be something quick so I can get back to writing my reader inserts. By the way the two boys that were glomping Lovi are Italy and Seborga.**

**Anyway, like it? Hate it? Drop a review and you can get some of dat spanish ass. Mhmmm dat ass...XDDDDDDD**


End file.
